


【jaydick/R18】魅魔又來亂

by hamandegg



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg
Summary: R18cp:jaydick(Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 21





	【jaydick/R18】魅魔又來亂

週六早晨，手機鈴鈴的響起，來電顯示是傑森(當然，不是以傑森托德這個名字，要是被其他人看見那就麻煩了)，傑森通常是不會主動聯絡的，每次聯絡必定是有什麼事，輕則幫點小忙、要資料等等，重則受重傷需要支援或是波及眾人的麻煩事。  
比起過去一個人逞強、亂來，現在可以坦率的向自己求助，迪克多少在心裡感到欣慰。

「嘿，傑，怎麼了。希望不是遇到了什麼麻煩事。」  
「爛事，操他媽爛的爛事。」  
「火氣很大啊。」  
「所以你知道我遇到的問題到底多操蛋的爛。」  
「好好──小翅膀別急，到底需要我幫忙什麼。」  
「……」  
「…又怎麼了?不是說很急，現在又不說了?」  
「來我安全屋就對了，第一大道威靈頓街的那個。」  
「不用我帶什麼東西去?或是找誰來?」  
「不用，就你一個人，不過你提醒我一件事，這事不准告訴任何人。任何人，迪克格雷森，你要是對任何人說我就先殺了你再自殺。」傑森簡潔俐落的烙下這句話就掛斷了電話。

到底是什麼事緊急到讓傑森會主動求助又秘密到要語帶威脅的恐嚇人，看來真的是棘手的麻煩事，總之迪克立即拿上鑰匙出了門，前往傑森的安全屋。

週六的早上車流總是有點擁擠，但迪克還是盡快的到達了傑森的所在處。傑森在陽台上擺滿著充滿綠意的盆栽，在這灰暗的高譚市中還算挺好找的。

迪克按下門鈴，不到一秒傑森就開了門，看來是一直在門邊等著吧。  
「我來了，到底什麼事?」  
「讓我幹。」

迪克光速的關上門，但是被傑森用更快的速度擋住門並抓住迪克的手。

「抱歉剛剛腦子故障，總之你先進來。」  
「少裝冷靜!那你現在脫到剩一條內褲是什麼意思!放開!不然我就大叫我弟弟要非禮我!」  
「得了吧!你知道這整層樓都被我包了!你他媽給我進來!」不知是真的不介意還是已經煩躁到了極點，傑森怒吼一聲把迪克一把拽了進來。

不太甘願的進屋之後，迪克感覺越來越不妙，空間內淡淡的溼熱感、汗水味、還有……精液味，都顯示了他可愛的、已成年的、沒血緣關係的弟弟剛剛在做些什麼。

「所以…?你現在要解釋你發生什麼事了沒?還是讓我打你一頓後再開始?」  
傑森無奈的深吸一口氣、呼出，讓自己稍微冷靜點後，倒進沙發。

「看見這個了?」傑森將頭側向一邊露出頸部，皮膚上慢慢顯現出淡紫色的紋路。  
「那是……」  
「對，你上次中招的那種術式相似，也是魅魔一類的魔法，昨天出任務的時候被一個菜鳥魔法師擊中了，我用吃奶的力氣揍了他一頓，他還是不知道要怎麼解，只說三天左右會退。在大種性的時候他們有教過我一些控制自身精神的方法，所以我沒有你上次的狀況那麼嚴重，但還是擋不了太久，忍著的時候身體會刺痛，要從根本上處理。」傑森指了指一旁垃圾桶裡堆積成山的飛機杯與保險套，看這個量傑森真的已經自己處理很多次了。

「再不真的找個人做我覺得我會爆炸，但我不想隨便找人做，不安全也很不尊重人。」  
傑森雖然表面上經常是一副無所謂、痞痞的樣子，但其實在感情上意外的認真，而且迪克知道傑森多少有點潔癖，要讓他去路上隨便找個人做想必是做不到的了，但是……

「那…為什麼找我?」  
「請問上一次把我推倒、綁住、威脅要跟我做愛的人是誰來著?我先說了，你這在技術上來說算是強姦。一報還一報啊，迪克。」  
「……」迪克被懟到說不出話來，另一方面想給十分鐘前對弟弟的求助感到欣慰的自己一巴掌。

雖然說那時迪克處於被下咒、失去理智的狀況，但他還是不能就這麼對傑森，所以說，這次迪克當然是要好好負起責任的。

「好吧，我陪你做，但是我們就只純做愛，不搞情話啊接吻啊什麼的，同意吧。」  
「可以。」

「先問一下，從0到100，你現在性慾指數大概有多高。」  
「120。」  
「太高了吧!破表了啊!」  
「所以你可以知道我真的已經忍到極限了，好了廢話不要說太多，浴室借你用，去清理一下，該脫的衣服自己脫，你想穿著多少我都無所謂。」傑森給迪克一條新毛巾和裝衣服用的籃子後把他徑直推進浴室。

「反正都要做了，衣服什麼的遲早也事要脫，應該就不需要穿著了吧。」  
迪克脫掉衣服，打開蓮蓬頭讓溫暖的熱水幫他調整好思緒，一邊擴張一邊想著上次跟傑森做是什麼情況。上次因為處於被下咒的狀態，迪克本人對於當時的狀態並沒有什麼印象，但是就解咒之後隔天感覺到的腰腿痠痛與後方的空洞感而言，迪克感覺小傑森的尺寸絕對不小，想著想著，又多倒了些潤滑液進去。

「我可以了。」  
迪克裸著身體，從浴室出來的時候傑森坐在床邊打著手槍，看起來已經蓄勢待發了。  
「我們需要先做些什麼嗎?你知道…一些前戲什麼的。」  
「免了，我現在沒這興致，趴在床上。」

迪克乖乖地趴好，傑森則是整個人壓在迪克身上。明明平時要個抱抱迪克都要撒嬌半天傑森才會答應的，現在居然這麼主動地直接貼上來，看來性慾爆表不是說假的。  
傑森的重量壓在身上，不知是有意還是無意，敏感而立起的乳頭、有力的大腿，都讓迪克莫名地感到心癢。以及這種像是野狗交媾的姿勢，被強勢的壓在下方、被操控著，不禁覺得有點羞恥。

「嗯!」 「嘖。」  
進入意外的順利，陰莖輕易的滑入迪克的後穴，不知道是因為擴張的很徹底還是因為傑森有經驗而莫名的駕輕就熟，但傑森對迪克因敏感而夾緊的反應不滿的咂了下嘴。  
「不要突然夾緊，他媽的差點被夾射。」傑森碎念著一邊捏了下迪克的屁股，而迪克則是拍掉傑森的手作為回擊。

傑森的左手從迪克胸前繞過，從背後環抱住他，右手抓住迪克的腰，緩緩的抽插起來。  
對傑森來說，自慰與跟人做愛是不一樣的，多虧了被迪克’’硬來’’的那次經驗，自慰已經遠遠不足以滿足他了，他想要迪克，真實的迪克，想要撫摸他，感受迪克結實飽滿的臀肉在他大腿上，用那纖細如蛇般靈巧的手指碰觸他，與他柔軟溫熱的身軀纏綿、交合。

但隨著操幹，傑森覺得心底的慾火反而燃燒得更加旺盛，這樣還不夠，他想要更多。

不知道是不是魔法的影響，傑森在床上的態度比迪克想像中還要強硬，傑森先是把自己的陰莖拔了出來，直起身體跪在床上，抓住迪克的雙腿將他拉近自己。迪克被這突然又有些粗暴的舉動嚇了一跳，但還來不及抱怨，就被傑森一插到底而叫了出來。這還沒完，傑森抓住迪克的手腕將身體向上拉，微妙的角度讓陰莖可以進入更深的部位，正好抵住敏感的位置。  
一下一下，又深又有力的操幹，讓迪克忍不住咬著牙漏出了細小的悶哼，身體也因為用力的操幹而被頂了起來。

這尺度比迪克原本想的大多了，迪克本以為就是插入、做愛，頂多再多撸個幾次或是口交，結果居然用上這種技巧性的做愛方式，傑森的做愛技術是這麼好的嗎?

但現在不是說這些的時候，因為這快感真的讓人難以招架，傑森的陰莖尺寸本來就不錯，形狀也好，上翹的弧度能夠頂上迪克的敏感點，如果有不錯的技巧，那又是錦上添花。本來都是優點，但當這幾點同時一起的結果是什麼呢?

簡單來說，就是會讓人腦袋失控程度的異常快感。

迪克覺得傑森的陰莖現在簡直已經幹到他腦子裡了，他的身體現在除了承受做愛的快感以外什麼都做不了，僵硬得無法動作，手腳明明是長在自己身上，卻是受著傑森一下一下的操幹而反應。

強烈的射精衝動折磨著迪克的理智，再也無法忍受，迪克用力的射出精液，酥麻的感受從下體竄上全身，身體因此不受控制的痙攣，雙腿也因為快感而不由自主地顫抖起來。

迪克無法承受高潮射精的模樣在傑森眼裡簡直是至高無上的助性劑，又用力的往深處頂入，將自己的精液灌入迪克體內，迪克感受到精液進入，又是一陣痙攣。

這快感太強烈了，出於感受到身體產生異樣的恐懼，雙手被放開的迪克緩緩的挪動雙腿，顧不得沒有陰莖塞住的小穴正一點一點流出精液，他只想要盡快爬下床離開這裡。

連床邊都還沒碰到，迪克就被抓住腳踝，一把用力的拖回來，再次被傑森的陰莖凶狠的插入，一口氣被頂入深處的刺激讓迪克叫出聲來。

「迪基…我沒說你可以走。」傑森用著比平時低沉的聲音說到，似乎還帶著一絲微微的怒氣。  
「我不行…真的…」不理會迪克的請求，傑森一手捏起迪克的乳頭，在他驚叫出聲的時候將舌頭伸進他的口腔舔著。  
雖然不發一言，但是從傑森現在接吻的凶狠程度與迪克感受到體內東西的硬度都說明了這點程度傑森完全不滿足。

『雖然事後傑森什麼都沒說，但那個時候他絕對是生氣了吧。』迪克在心裡想著。

「不是說…不搞…接吻的嗎…」正在被接吻的迪克口齒不清的說著，一邊試圖從雙唇的間隙呼吸新鮮空氣。  
「迪基鳥你廢話真多。」

這樣不夠，遠遠不夠。

迪克的雙腿被拉到傑森背後，交叉環住傑森的腰，讓迪克感覺身體像是直接被傑森的陰莖撐住似的，同時也因為害怕跌跤而更加用力的絞緊後穴，這正是傑森所希望的，讓迪克更加感受他的陰莖。

「做愛就做愛，誰他媽在意那麼多…」  
傑森有力的手抓住迪克的大腿，不讓他有機會逃跑，臀肉被猛烈的撞擊發出啪啪的響聲，顯得色情又有些敗俗。

傑森空出一隻手，用食指與中指夾住迪克的乳頭，一邊拉扯著一邊操幹他的後穴。迪克感覺到自己的前端正在羞恥的出水，被這樣粗暴的對待讓他羞恥又興奮，不斷的加深他的感官投入於性愛中，自己更是不由自主的迎合著操幹的頻率擺起腰來。

「這才乖，漂亮鳥。」傑森又俯下身去跟迪克接吻，迪克這次主動的張開嘴吸舔對方的舌頭、接吻。  
他的理智知道他必須要停止、盡快掙脫，但他的身體卻不想離開這個給予他強烈快感的男人，甚至開始討好他、迎合他，想要再次品嘗那甜美又背德的高潮滋味，變得失控、狂亂，沉溺於快感當中。

傑森改變了擺腰的頻率，他先是將陰莖向外拔出，直到只有龜頭前端還在穴口的位置，又直接一口氣全部沒入最底，這種方式看似簡單，但卻能有效的讓對方深刻的感受陰莖的進出，加上規律的頻率，讓對方對下一次的深入產生期待與恐懼。

這麼強烈的快感讓迪克完全失控了，已經顧不得形象或是聲音會不會透出去，開始顫抖著放聲哭叫出來，迪克有過不少性經驗，但被操哭還是第一次；腿也軟了，只能無力的垂在傑森腰間。

「不要－－傑…森…不行…啊啊－－」  
傑森並沒有理會迪克，只是持續的深入與抽出的動作，似乎很享受著他濕熱緊緻的小穴因為不斷的操幹一陣一陣的抽動著。

迪克沒有想到自己有那麼喜歡粗暴的做愛，被抓著拉來拉去，被操幹著發出下流的聲音，迪克想要克制住，緊緊的咬住牙關，然而只是於事無補，呻吟聲依然伴著歡愉的淚水傾瀉而出。

在射精的瞬間，迪克感覺到自己的意識似乎完全脫離了自己的身體，腦袋裡一片空白，只有強烈如電流般酥麻的快感吞噬他的身體，迪克本人更是直接翻了白眼被操昏過去。

『還沒，親愛的迪基，還沒。』

迪克聽見傑森在耳邊輕聲地喊他，把他從舒適的假寐拉回現實。  
當迪克的意識稍稍恢復，迪克發現自己躺在床上，傑森正抬起自己的雙腿押向自己的胸口。

「乖迪基，腿張開把我的雞巴含進去。」

迪克還沒有完全清醒，只是恍惚的依著傑森要他做的每一件事，迪克看著傑森的碩大的龜頭、佈滿血管的柱身直直地進入自己的身體，再次撐開自己敏感的腸道，直到全部沒入為止。陰囊隨著動作拍打上自己的屁股，強烈的操幹讓迪克似乎要陷進床裡，每次的進出都帶給他無比的快樂。

「喜歡這樣嗎，迪克?」看著迪克一副懵懵懂懂還沒回神的傻氣模樣，忍不住想著他真是世上最可愛的人了，給他再多錢他都不鬆手，他不要迪克這副模樣被自己以外的人看見。

「我喜歡那樣…抓著我的手幹我…傑森…」傑森的陰莖因為迪克羞恥的要求興奮的抖了幾下。

估計是意識尚不清醒的關係，迪克誠實的說出自己下流的願望，他喜歡傑森這麼做，強勢的抓住他，將自己身體的控制權交出去，只管隨著慾望隨波逐流。  
因為他有傑森。他知道，不管他到了哪裡，傑森一定也會在那裡。

傑森將迪克的雙手高舉至頭部，壓住手腕，更加有力的抽插起來。

「啊啊－－對…就是這樣…用力…」  
被佔有的快感讓迪克叫出聲來，這似乎讓傑森很有成就感，跟著興奮起來，撫弄迪克敏感的胸與腰際，讓迪克的喘息更加粗重、難耐，後穴也更加敏感的貼附傑森血管膨發的柱身。

傑森沒想過自己有這麼愛迪克格雷森，他愛他柔韌泛紅的舌尖、圓潤顫抖的腳趾、修長結實的雙腿、柔美的線條、水潤湛藍的雙眼，他愛他身體的每一處，愛的不得了。

「我愛你，迪克，你是我的…你身上每一寸，整個人都是我的…知道嗎…」  
「嗯…嗯…我是你的…我是…傑森的…」迪克溫順的跟著傑森的話重複道，一邊將唇貼上傑森的唇，深情的吻著。

「我愛你，傑森。」

我愛你。  
這句話，比這世界上的任何事，更讓傑森感到滿足。  
傑森似乎明白了什麼。

傑森鬆開手，抱住迪克，深深的將自己埋入對方體內，與他一起高潮，迪克再次因為快感失聲尖叫，傑森也滿足的微微顫抖起來，感受迪克的全部，在他體內射出一股一股的精液。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「說起來…當時好像是說過中過咒語的人遇上相似的咒術抵抗力也會比較弱啊，與其他術式的受害者長時間相處也會受影響…」  
「現在說這件事有點遲了，小翅膀…」

當兩人醒來已經是隔天中午，傑森身上的淫紋也已經消退了，除了兩人全身痠痛、身上滿是手印、抓痕與吻痕、喉嚨乾到幾乎要黏在一起，除此之外沒有什麼後遺症，算是可喜可賀(?)

雖然大睡一覺是把身體的疲勞消除了一些，但是體力與水分的消耗可無法靠睡覺填補，而此時也已經顧不了弄髒床單和嘲笑迪克對麥片這類速食的強烈偏好這種事情，兩人坐在床上一把一把的乾吃著麥片一邊抓著礦泉水大口的灌起來。

「嫌歸嫌你不也會吃麥片…」迪克轉開第二罐礦泉水，咕咚咕咚的灌進一半。  
「那是上次促銷送的贈品，還有只單吃麥片營養不夠，好歹加些水果或堅果，這麼一來我敢說阿福也不會這麼常打電話關心你的飲食狀況。」

在吃飽喝足、一陣尬聊之後，兩邊都陷入了沉默，說真的，這種時候到底該說什麼好?  
『嘿，昨天真夠刺激的。』、『抱歉昨天太失控。』、『你要不要先去洗澡?』，感覺說什麼都不對，但又不能真的就這樣什麼都不說。

昨天的事很失控，他們都知道，但有一件事，傑森非說不可。

傑森明白了一件事，他愛迪克，是真的愛他。

他會找迪克不是因為什麼要報上一次的事，是他心裡瞭解，只有迪克，他只要迪克一個人。

他愛迪克，但迪克愛他嗎?  
傑森需要答案。

「迪克…我……」  
「好。」  
「等等，你是指……」  
見傑森似乎還未反應過來自己的意思，迪克在心裡笑了一下。

「你不是說我整個人都是你的嗎?」迪克撫著傑森的臉，傾身輕輕的吻住傑森的唇。  
「我是說我願意跟你交往，傻翅膀。」迪克眨了眨他漂亮的藍眼睛，而傑森覺得需要自己打自己一拳好讓自己冷靜下來。

「慢點，慢點慢點…你能不能稍微解釋一下你是怎麼同意的，明明我們平時吵、鬥嘴、還打架，但你現在跟我一起打過一…好幾炮以後突然關係突飛猛進到直接交往了?」  
「你不是說真的吧，小翅膀，上次那時不就說過的嗎，『中了咒術的人會優先選擇自己喜歡的人發生關係』，所以……」

傑森中了咒術，一邊發洩一邊打手槍時腦子裡想著的全是迪克；當初迪克中咒術的時候……

喔，操。

「我也真是傻。」迪克跨坐在傑森身上，手臂環住傑森，讓他好好看著自己。  
「明明我應該早就該察覺這件事的。我愛你，傑森。」

迪克愛著傑森，早就是如此，但是他們錯過太多、糾結太多，在那些根本不必要的事情上。最重要的是，他們相愛，這一點千真萬確。  
這一次，他們不願意再錯過了。

「我也愛你，最愛你了，迪克。」  
傑森笑了，單純且打從心底的笑著。


End file.
